¿GUERRA DE TRES?
by Sculllyga
Summary: Una reunion de la liga de la justicia ¿termina en una guerra por amor? Chlark, Chruce, Chlollie


**¿GUERRA DE TRES?**

**No poseo nada de la serie de Smallville.**

Todos nos encontramos en la sala de estar, es una pequeña celebración por la última victoria que hemos tenido sobre Lex, no es nada especial, abundante comida, bebida, y juegos de mesa, la liga de la justicia reunida pasando un buen rato. Los héroes del momento pasando un buen rato, Clark, Bart, Víctor, Arthur, y el que me saca de mis casillas en estos momentos, Bruce, y yo mismo mirando un poco mas retirado como el otro millonario en la habitación coquetea con Chloe.

Si hablásemos de probabilidades, lo que sucede aquí seria casi imposible, por varios motivos:

1º) ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que dos multimillonarios coincidan en una habitación comiendo burritos?

2º) ¿Cuantas mas hay de que ambos tengamos un alter ego y que nos dediquemos a combatir las injusticias?

3º) ¿Y no por ello la menos importante, como es posible que los dos estemos interesados en la misma mujer? Y que casualmente ella sea nuestra mejor amiga, y la que nos guía en todas y cada una de las misiones.

Bien pues por lo visto las probabilidades quisieron darnos un buen golpe en las narices, y aquí me encuentro mirando como el arrogante de Bruce limpia un poco de salsa del burrito de la comisura de los labios de Chloe, si fuese un dibujo animado, tendría una vena en la cabeza apunto de explotar. ¡Eh eh! Ese dedo esta tardando demasiado en limpiar, flecha al rescate, y me encamino a parar el coqueteo.

Llegando al punto donde ellos se sientan encuentro una excusa para separarlos.

"Bruce, tu teléfono esta sonando, podría ser importante" dicho esto mi amigo de la infancia se levanta, y como quien no quiere la cosa, me dejo caer en el punto del sofá que el ocupaba, sonriendo para mis adentros por lo confiado que puede ser a veces Bruce.

"Debiste confundirte de teléfono, el mío no tenia ninguna llamada perdida" dice Bruce mientras me manda cuchillos con sus ojos.

"Lo siento amigo, me habré confundido" y hago énfasis apoyando uno de mis brazos tras Chloe y meneando mis cejas en el proceso. Chloe no se percata de nuestros gestos ya que esta inmersa en una conversación con Bart sobre los mejores burritos o algo de eso.

"Bien, entonces te importaría dejarme mi sitio, gracias por guardarme el punto caliente, pero ya estoy aquí"

"Hay mas sitio compañero, puedes sentarte donde quieras no me molestas, ¿has visto las vistas desde la terraza?"

"Me gusta ese sitio, esta mas cerca de la mesa"

"Lo siento Bruce, todos queremos comodidad, el que se fue a Sevilla……perdió su silla"

La nariz de bruce esta empezando a ensancharse, lo cual quiere decir que esta a punto de aporrearme, pues bien, que lo intente yo no tengo miedo del murciélago, cuando avanza hacia mi, Chloe en ese momento se levanta y cortésmente le ofrece el asiento a Bruce, el cual se sienta al lado mía, ahora los dos nos hemos quedado sin estar al lado de Chloe. Ella se dirige a la cocina para tomar una botella de agua.

Bruce y yo nos miramos.

"Mira lo que has conseguido Oliver, podías haberte quedado quietecito en tu sitio" dice un muy enfadado Bruce.

"Que te crees que voy a dejar que la conquistes en mis narices" vamos a continuar nuestra conversación cuando los dos nos quedamos petrificados al ver a Clark sonreír desde el otro lado de la habitación en nuestra dirección, levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina para decirle algo al oído a Chloe, la cual se ríe tontamente, la coge por la cintura y despidiéndose ambos de marchan sin mas.

Bruce y yo nos quedamos helado, de repente toda la habitación es silenciosa mirándonos a ambos. Se escucha la sonrisita de Bart, y luego nos da una muy mala noticia.

"Vais a tenerlo difícil para tener a Chloe, ya que Clark también ha entrado en el juego y lucha por el mismo premio que vosotros"

Esa es la peor noticia que nos podían dar, a los ojos de Chloe nadie le gana a Clark, menudo momento ha tenido el extraterrestre para cambiar sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga," ya lo podía haber comprendido cuando Chloe duerma cada noche cómodamente en mis brazos" replico cruzándome de brazos como un niño de cinco años.

"O en los míos" continua Bruce después de mi.

"Ni en tus mas húmedo sueños Bruce" nos disponemos a darnos de golpes cuando Dinah es esta vez la que ríe.

"Que Clark vea ahora a Chloe con diferentes ojos, no significa que ella corra a sus brazos, si fuera así, actualmente estarían retozando en la cama"

"¿Y que te hace pensar que no lo están?" le responde Bruce con curiosidad.

Se encoge de hombros, y nos dice "fácil, Clark esta detrás vuestra y por muy superhombre y rápido que sea, a las mujeres no se nos satisface en cinco minutos"

Ambos miramos para atrás y allí esta Clark con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, nos señala con el dedo a ambos, acercándose a nosotros.

"Soñáis si creéis que voy a permitir que ella duerma con alguno de vosotros, puedo ser muy noble en la guerra, pero por Chloe voy a luchar, y lo lamento por vosotros pero llevo ventaja en esta guerra, y se llama, Chloe ha estado enamorada de mi durante años"

Bruce vuelve a contestar rápidamente "tu lo has dicho ha estado"

Yo me levanto para dar también mi opinión, "bien en la guerra seremos compañeros, pero en el amor somos enemigos" y nos fulminamos las miradas los unos a los otros.

Desde el otro lado del salón Dinah y Bart miran la escena con ojos entretenidos.

"Bart, ¿cuando piensas decirles que Chloe y tu sois pareja y esperáis un bebe?"

"No de momento, esto es muy divertido, ¿tienes palomitas?"

**FIN**


End file.
